Flight Plan
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: Emilie Autumn helps Veronica Varlow relax during a turbulent flight. EA/VeVa femslash


Author's Note: At the request of Veronica Varlow, here's some EA and VeVa fanfiction. I wrote this while on a layover, hence the airplane theme.

-  
-

Flight Plan

Emilie Autumn's pale face was pressed eagerly against the thick glass of the small, airplane window. They had been in the air for a few hours now; flying from New York to London for a show. Veronica Varlow was seated next to Emilie, but unlike her blond companion, the raven haired woman was shaking slightly – she hated flying. She was clutching Emilie's right hand tightly in her left, causing crescent moon marks to appear on the back of the other woman's.

"Easy, VV," Emilie turned her attention from the clouds. "That's my bow hand."

"Oh, sorry, Emmie," Veronica loosened her grip, only to clamp down on her friend's hand even harder as the plane began to jerk and bounce.

Emilie hissed as Veronica's long red nails dug into her already sore hand. "Okay, that's it," Emilie untangled her hand from Veronica's, then held it gently, rubbing circles across the back of it. "You need to calm down, V."

"I can't," the plane jerked again, causing Veronica to clutch at Emilie's hand once more.

The blond sighed, "Go to the restroom, I'll be there in two minutes."

Veronica gave her friend a puzzled look, "Why?"

Emilie rolled her eyes at V's daftness, "Just go."

Veronica scrunched up her face in bewilderment, but did as she was told; she unclipped her seatbelt and made her way to the lavatory on unsteady feet. Once inside the tiny room, Veronica locked the door and waited impatiently. She wondered if Emilie was even going to show; knowing the blond as well as she did, she'd probably be waiting in the restroom for the remainder of the flight while Em stretched out across the empty seat.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Occupied," Veronica called out.

"It's me, VV," Emilie's muffled voice sounded through the door. "Open up."

Veronica flipped the latch and slid the door open. Emilie quickly entered the lavatory, causing Veronica to become pressed against the sink.

"What now?" she asked innocently.

Emilie smirked. "Now," she breathed against V's neck. "I help you to relax."

"Emmie!" Veronica gasped as everything finally clicked into place for her.

Emilie pressed herself against the taller woman; brushing her nose and lips against her friend's. Veronica moaned softly as Emile began to undo her leopard print pants. Emilie captured Veronica's ruby red lips with her own pale pink ones. Veronica moaned again as Emilie spread the raven haired woman's long legs so that her right foot was balanced on the edge of the toilet.

"I'm going to kill you if my foot falls in," Veronica vowed.

"Shut up," Emilie demanded as she attacked the woman's lips once more while her right hand made its way down Veronica's pants. Emilie's left hand took turns grabbing Veronica's breasts. Veronica ran her slender fingers through the blond's hair. Emilie's fingers toyed with Veronica's entrance; there one moment and gone the next.

"You are such a fucking tease," Veronica whined.

"I learned from the best," Emilie winked.

The taller woman giggled lightly before pulling Emilie's face towards her own and kissing her deeply. Emilie quickly took back control of the situation by slipping two pale fingers inside her favorite naughty Crumpet. Veronica moaned loudly, tossing her head backward where it connected with the mirror.

"Fuck!" she yelped, removing her hands from Emilie's hair and touching the back of her head lightly.

"Are you okay?" Emilie asked through grinning teeth.

"Yeah," Veronica rubbed her sore head, feeling a bump beginning to form already.

"Good," the blond shoved herself into Veronica; her fingers went deeper while her tongue forced its way into Veronica's mouth.

It wasn't long before Veronica's breathing started to quicken and her fingers gripped Emilie's hair and shoulder tighter. "Oh god, Emmie...!"

Emilie pressed her mouth hard against Veronica's, swallowing the taller woman's moan while she clamped down on the blond's fingers. Emilie smiled, her tongue continuing to play with Veronica's while her friend rode out her mile high orgasm. Gasping, Veronica finally regained her composure.

Emilie grinned wildly at her best friend, "Better?"

"Better," Veronica breathed.

Emilie kissed Veronica's lips once more before licking her fingers clean. Veronica finished buttoning her pants and straightening her top as a knock sounded through the door.

"We'll be landing soon; please return to your seat," the flight attendant's voice called.

"Be right out," Veronica answered while Emilie suppressed a laugh.

The pair returned to their seats; Emilie strutted down the aisle while Veronica blushed, avoiding eye-contact with their follow touring companions. Contessa and Maggie giggled as the two passed, both knowing full well what had just taken place in the plane's lavatory.


End file.
